


❝ built from ashes of the wicked ❞.

by yugkookisreal



Series: wips [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crows, Dark Magic, Eventual Romance, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: when sejou invades karasuno, a kingdom of dark magic they find themselves under a curse from the last of the crows, who is hell bent on revenge.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: wips [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	❝ built from ashes of the wicked ❞.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oisugasuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugasuga/gifts).



> so when i was writing i was so angry (you do not want to ask) so the prologue turned into far more of dark topic then I had thought. that doesn't mean it had gore in it, it means i had incidently show more power (which will raise more questions and make chapters hard for me) then what i had planned.
> 
> anywho have fun riding the start of this royal magic au.

_from the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_a light from the shadows shall spring,_

_renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

_the crownless again shall be king._

_\- JRR TOLKIEN_

❝ ❞.

"i rather watch my kingdom fall then willingly let you butcher them". he said, his silvery voice tightening as they watched the crow back himself against the throne of his dead beloved. his crown sat askew on his head, coiled hair falling messily into his golden eyes, his clothes bloodied - and yet he looked as much as the king he wasn't anymore 

it enraged him, caused the anger to flame in his stomach, hot and presistant. his hand tightened on his sword, forcing himself to stay still and watch the last royal on the fallen kingdom glare down at them.

he was surrounded, his kingdom burning and his husband dead at his feet - he was defeated and yet oikawa's skin felt stretched too thin over his bones. it worried him.

sugawara koushi, the last crow of the royal kingdom was right in front of them, within arms reach and yet he felt too far away. it felt like if he reached to grab at the sleeve, it would fall away into threads, the crow shattering into thousands of pieces of pale porcelain. 

he forced a glance at his companions, the knights of seijou with their blue grey armour and intricate silver swords open to attack. he suddenly felt too hot in his armour, the helmet covering his head stifling. he cleared his throat as he inched forward and the defeated king pressed himself into the obsidian patterns decorating every inch of the throne room, right beside the yawning arch of a open window. "who said anything about butchering them". his voice sounded grating and dark through the helmet. he turned to the knights, watching as more of his knights poured in with bloody swords and one with a melted armour. he steeled him and turned back to face the silver crow. "we will just have them stop all the dark, uncultured practices you allow so carelessly".

the king scoffs, his soft voice hardening as with a flick of his wrist, his knights close around the fallen king. " it's a nice way to put it isn't it - your crusade against magic, ridding the kingdom on what it was built on". his hands are white and bony as he grips the throne, his dark robe pooling and tangling at his feet as his eyes flicker to the approaching knights. seeing this oikawa feels glee rise in his stomach, the anger dimming for the new found amusement which doesn't stay long. "when you can just say that you're afraid of something you can't control - whether it be religion or social standing, _anything_ ".

"just say you're jealous, fickle human". his voice softens into a slither, a whisper and he feels something rise into his throat, swallowing hard as words try to push out of him. his eyes are still on him, gold darkening into copper and mouth pulling into a sneer.

he chokes at the pain, doubling over as he grits his teeth. " _you don't deserve this power, nobody does_ ". his mouth hurts, feeling wet and full.

the king's eyes leave him, settling on the closest knight to him causing a yelp, a sudden tortured whimper to slip past the man's lips as he drops down on the marble floor, clutching his head. the other knights still on their spots and oikawa spits the blood filling his mouth. 

the crow's eyes glitter and he steps back again, a gait a little more confident - pointedly ignoring the body one of the knight had kicked down the steps, letting the black blood smear across the tiles. oikawa wonders if every kingdom will be like this, their kings as dangerous and beautiful glaring down at them and refusing to give up until absolutely sure. 

but this king also has to know that he's defeated, that the only course of action for him was to surrender and let his head decorate one of the spears they'll line up tomorrow. 

"then take this kingdom and try to reform it into whatever sick vision you have but remember you cannot tame the untamed". he replies. his ringed fingers drop from the carved throne he guesses might have been his if the silver veil draped on the arm of the throne was an indication. their council had discussed already that silver was the color of the crow family - of the black magic they practiced in the dark of the stone castle and heaviness of the forest surrounding it. "it'll swallow you into it's folds and feast on your flesh before it lets to vanquish it". 

dread settles in the stomach like a stone - an omen of death, a curse upon their land - and he catches his knights shiver as cold wind whistles in through the wide arch behind the raised pedestal where the thrones reside. dark clouds seem to suddenly roll in, and the sea crashes loudly along with it. time slows and he watches as the sounds of war - screaming and whining of swords clashing against stone or worse knifes made of silverings which shattered normal steel swords - all but vanishes and the last of the crows face seems to darken like the looming sky behind him, his mouth a crimson cut of a knife on his pale skin. his eyes glow in the darkness as lighting turns his silver hair ablaze in a halo and thunder crashes, shaking the very base of the castle. 

his world shifts around and a cry leaps over the silent hall as a chandelier unhooks and cracks into tiny little crystals, sounds of surprise and horror following along with it.

the king he had thought defeated seems to preen at the noise, the sharp line of his smirk lengthening into a full grown wide grin with glimmering silver teeth as thunder crashed again, the clouds dark and ominous barrelling into the open room solid as they hit and surround them. 

everything happens all to quickly and only he can do is watch wide eyed as the act reaches a crescendo, the hall darkening far too quickly for him to stumble and run. his heart hammers in his chest, hands pressing against his neck as death hurls towards him with a purpose of destruction. 

all he can do to think of his beloved as depressing fear claws at his throat, his sword falling to the floor. all around him chaos in the form of thunderous clouds unfurl and knights all one by one die, choking and coughing. his legs give under him and eyes sting and he coughs blood on the white floor. his head hits the floor and he's light headed as the king vanishes, the gleam of silver and rustling of his robes the only indication of his leave. 

a distressed cry leaves his lips and from the corner of his eye he spies another fallen knight reaching towards him, shaking as he does. oikawa forces his numb limbs to move and reaches him midway, grabbing at his hand. 

and then everything turns dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact : sugawara's husband is daichi, the king of karasuno. which means he is dead.
> 
> leave a comment down below because comments always make the next chapter easier)(because you get fired up and inspiration hits you like a drug).
> 
> this is dedicated to oisugasuga because i love her oisuga fics and they got into this ship in the first place.


End file.
